Talk:Update 1.2/@comment-31851867-20170916093117
Here are the confirmed features: New Features: •Stained Glass •Fireworks (with Elytra boosting!) •Parrots •Banners •Armor Stands •Jukebox and music discs •Recipe Book •Book and Quill •Ravines •Coarse Dirt •New world start options: • Starting Map • Bonus Chest • Trust Players •New game rules: • TNT Explodes • Natural Regeneration •Added '/tickingarea' command to create areas that still update when no players are there •Player permissions •Zombie Villager spawn egg •In-game host options •New loading screens with funny and helpful tips •How to Play screen •Remix 3D export functionality (Windows 10 only) •Coordinates! Now available as a gamerule and a toggle under settings. •Copy world button is now next to "delete world" and "export world" (Xbox only) Tweaks: •Ice blocks are now transparent •Maps can now be held off-hand and show the heads of players' skins •Locator maps now track the owner's position, regardless of dimension •Worlds can now be set to Invite Only, Friends Only, or Friends of Friends •Various improvements and changes to navigating the user interface •Redesigned button mapping and added Pick Block for controllers •Render Clouds and Fancy Leaves can now be toggled in Video Settings •Skins can now be changed from the pause menu •Chat messages can now be muted •Items picked up are now animated on the hotbar •Stained glass and banners will now spawn on End Cities •Increased the default player limit on worlds from 5 to 8 on higher-end devices •Block placement speed now matches the player's movement speed •Temperature decreases with height and it can now snow at high elevations •Observer blocks have updated textures and will now blink red when outputting a redstone pulse •Adjusted the color that flashes when mobs are attacked •Brick Blocks, Nether Brick Blocks, and Clay Blocks have been renamed to better differentiate from other items •Underwater particles •Block outline selections and Paper Doll can be toggled in the settings •Clicking the left thumb stick on a controller will now switch focus between Recipe Book and inventory •Added item animations to the Recipe Book to show which items are being used for crafting •Default controller sensitivity has been increased to 60 •Added a button to the Recipe Book if players need help learning how to use it •Added Plutonium mode - a highly experimental setting that may increase FPS for some users •Jungle leaves are now transparent on higher-end devices when Fancy Leaves are enabled •Changed the sound effects for Creeper explosions •It is now much easier to see underwater after drinking a Potion of Water Breathing and Potion of Night Vision •Rebalanced most of the game sound effects and music, such as rain being much quieter •Added sound effects for placing Eyes of Ender into portal frames and opening The End portal •Added a per entity type limit that only affects creepers and ghasts so they won't spawn if there's already a certain number in a 5x5 chunk area- no more overspawning of creepers & ghasts! •Removed upload custom skin button in Xbox One beta until the console platforms complete the work to allow uploading of skins to the console •Recipe book visibility status now saved separately for inventory & crafting •Tweaked entity counting to improve performance •Tweaked the UI in the settings screen •Changed the highlight slot image and adjusted layering to have it under the item